I remember all
by AnnePeters
Summary: After Olivia goes to Peter's house to tell him all the things she remembers, in my fic, they do not go straight to Walter after that. Episode 4x13 AU


This is the first fic I write that is full-blown Mature. So be nice with me.

 _"We had that case, that couple in apartment 6B, the woman who lost her husband. After, I came back here, and then we went upstairs" Olivia smiled "I remember"_  
 _"That's not possible" Peter retorted, although he was smiling himself._  
 _"Peter, I remember William Bell, I remember crossing over to bring you back. I remember Jacksonville and seeing you shimmer the first time we kissed. I remember you walking to the machine and getting inside and being scared that you were going to die._  
 _Peter wasn't smiling anymore, although it was, somehow, something he wanted, he was scared for her as well. "Something is wrong"_  
 _Olivia, however, was full of hope and joy. "I remember. I remember us. I remember everything"_

Peter swallowed hard, he honestly didn't know what to do. Of course, the most perfect, gorgeous woman in the world was telling him she might be his, and his first instinct was to doubt it because it had happened once before that he had failed her. But how could this one have her memories? Olivia continued smiling, she was moving her shoes a bit, like a child and she seemed to expect his reaction with such confidence, he starting doubting himself. What if this was his Olivia, after all?

"If you have her memories, you know what happened the last time I confused her, right?" his adam's apple bobbed after that question.  
"Peter" said Olivia, but Peter looked paralysed. "Peter, look at me"  
And so he did and at seeing her eyes he couldn't doubt it anymore, it was her. Or maybe he was hoping it was her so much, he didn't care about consequences. Goddammit, why did she have to do it, knowing how little power he had against her?  
Olivia was touching his chest over his shirt, her grin wider with each second, maybe sensing he had recognised her. At her touch, Peter started feeling very hot, and while one part of his brain was telling him to run away, the other was telling him to kiss her. And, of course, the idiot kissed her and she felt so right, so perfect. He wanted more and so he held her and her hair. She giggled in his mouth and he wanted to kiss her more for it.  
"Shall we continue to the bathroom" said Olivia, and once again, grabbed him from his hand and dragged him to his room. It was different, there were no pictures of when he was eight, but the bed was basically the same. She rolled her eyes, "Really, Peter? couldn't you get a bigger bed this time?" Peter got her from her back while laughing, "Oh, I'm sorry Lady Dunham, I couldn't come up with a bed you would enjoy".  
"Don't worry" she said with a full blown smile, "I'm sure I'll enjoy it this time" and with that she kissed him.  
They were on his bed, a mess of clothed limbs already.  
There was still a sense of uncertainty in his head, although very buried under the pressure of this Olivia who was so willing to be in his arms, and so he let her set the pace, although her pace was fast.  
She noticed, however.  
"Peter, since when have you given me the power entirely?", she bit into his shoulder and he thought he was going to pass out.  
"Well, do you want me to fight for it and put you under my command?" he smirked at this  
"Ha ha, funny, I want it today" she said and looked at his eyes before kissing him very slowly. They were both on their sides and while his legs were under hers, they weren't touching that much at that particular moment. But the slow kisses were starting to burn in Peter, he wanted so much more, so much faster. Olivia licked very slowly both of his lips and grinned at him.  
"Am I your Olivia?" she asked, teasingly.  
At this he couldn't resist anymore and he put his weight on top of her, "You are mine", he said and he started passionately kissing her neck, the way she liked it. While this happened, she took away his jacket and took off his shirt. He was struggling with the buttons in her blouse. "Next timeline, sweetheart, get rid of these and of this thing as well" he said pointing at her bra. He wanted to kiss her entire body, he had seen her so close to Lincoln, so indifferent to him, so afar, and now she was there, he wanted to have her completely. He sat down fast and started undoing her pants, he took her panties as fast. He then proceeded to his own clothing, the one that was left, and started licking her wetness away. He knew her and he knew what she needed to come. He was so happy to taste her again, he hoped with all his life never again to leave the universe, however odd it was, where his Olivia was. Olivia started moaning harder and harder, even harder than he remembered and she arched her back, "Peter, I'm coming" she said and he felt his erection throb at those words. He let the spams fade away and he was on top of her again.  
He kissed her face, the tears she had unawarely shed and then he sat on the bed, put his back on the pillows and dragged her on top of him, telling her, silently, she had the power.  
She wanted to have him immediately inside of her and so she put herself in that position. Peter moaned while she was swallowing him with her warmth and he allowed himself the luxury of looking at her bouncing boobs while he stroked them. Why had the memories waited so long to return? they both wondered. "You're mine" whispered Peter so sensually and possessively, she came a second time and while she screamed his name, he came as well.

They cuddled, naked, on top of his bed, that was a mess  
"I hadn't done this in a while, and I so wanted to" said Olivia, putting her head on his chest, while he hugged her.  
"Really? what if I didn't come? Was Lincoln the other option" he smirked and she hated him for it, she hated him because she couldn't really hate him.  
"Yes, Mr. Bishop, now how would you have liked that?" Olivia knew what to say.  
"Let's say I'm just glad this turned out this way instead" he answered, avoiding her gaze. "And I still want Walter to check you up, you just got memories, somehow"  
"Ok" said Olivia, distractedly, her hand was moving on his side, from his thigh to his ribs and all the way back and his body was starting to react again…


End file.
